John Gordon
" " may refer to: Noblemen *John Gordon, Lord Gordon (died 1517), Scottish nobleman *John Gordon, 11th Earl of Sutherland (1525–1567), Earl of Sutherland *John Gordon, 13th Earl of Sutherland (1576–1615), Earl of Sutherland *John Gordon, 1st Viscount of Melgum (died 1630), father of Scottish courtier Henrietta Gordon *John Gordon, 1st Viscount of Kenmure (1599–1634), Scottish nobleman and founder of the town of New Galloway *John Gordon, 14th Earl of Sutherland (1609–1679), Scottish peer *Sir John Gordon, 1st Baronet, of Haddo (1610–1644) *Sir John Gordon, 2nd Baronet (c. 1632–1665), Gordon of Dalpholly, Sutherland *John Gordon, 2nd Viscount of Kenmure (died 1639), successor to John Gordon, 1st Viscount of Kenmure *John Gordon, 3rd Earl of Aboyne (died 1732) *John Gordon, 16th Earl of Sutherland (1661–1733), Scottish nobleman and politician *John Gordon, 10th Viscount of Kenmure (1750–1840), Viscount of Kenmure *John Hamilton-Gordon, 1st Marquess of Aberdeen and Temair (1847–1934), Scottish Liberal politician and colonial governor Clergymen *John Gordon (archbishop) (1912–1981), Irish diplomat of the Holy See *John Gordon (bishop) (1544–1619), Scottish bishop and Dean of Salisbury *John Clement Gordon (1644–1726), Scottish bishop, Jacobite and Catholic convert Politicians *John Gordon (Aberdeen MP) (c. 1655–1730), Scottish MP 1708–1710 *John Gordon (soldier) (c. 1776–1858), MP for Weymouth and Melcombe Regis *John Brown Gordon (1832–1904), Confederate general in the American Civil War, Georgia governor, U.S. senator *John Gordon (Irish lawyer) (1849–1922), Irish MP 1900–1916 *John Gordon (Conservative politician) (1850–1915), MP for Elginshire and Nairnshire, 1895–1906, and Brighton, 1911–1914 *John Hannah Gordon (1850–1923), Australian politician *John Fawcett Gordon (1879–1965), MP in the Northern Ireland parliament for Antrim and Carrick *Peter Gordon (New Zealand politician) (John Bowie Gordon, 1921–1991), New Zealand politician Military *John Gordon (admiral) (1792–1869), captain of HMS America (1844–1846, UK/Pacific Northwest), son of George Gordon, Lord Haddo *John William Gordon (1805–1870), British Army officer and Inspector-General of Engineers *John Rutherford Gordon (1895–1978), Australian fighter pilot in World War I *John A. Gordon (born 1946), deputy director of the CIA, Homeland Security advisor to President Bush *John E. Gordon, Judge Advocate General of the U.S. Navy, 1990–1992 Writers and musicians *John Gordon (journalist) (1890–1974), Scottish newspaper editor and columnist *John Gordon (author) (born 1925), English writer of teenage supernatural fiction *John Gordon (songwriter) (born 1963), Australian singer-songwriter and music producer *John R. Gordon, English screenwriter *John Gordon (musician), Danish musician, 2010 Eurovision Song Contest winner *Jon Gordon, American business writer *Jon Gordon (musician) (born 1966), American jazz musician Sports *John Gordon (footballer) (1899–1964), Scottish soccer player *John Gordon (referee) (1930–2000), Scottish football referee *Johnny Gordon (1931–2001), English football player who played mostly with Portsmouth and Birmingham City *John Gordon (baseball) (born 1940), American radio announcer for the Minnesota Twins Major League baseball team *John Gordon (badminton) (born 1978), New Zealand badminton player Others *John Gordon (merchant) (c. 1710–1778) British Loyalist merchant and trader of Scottish origin *John Gordon (Rhode Island) (died 1845), last person executed by Rhode Island *John Watson Gordon (1788–1864), Scottish portrait painter and a president of the Royal Scottish Academy *John F. (Jack) Gordon (1921–2010), Seattle civic activist *John Gordon (union leader), president of Public Service Alliance of Canada *John Gordon (magician), (b1946) played in Jokers Wild and now a professional magician and coach *Jon Henry Gordon, makeup artist, see Academy Award for Best Makeup and Hairstyling *Jonathan Gordon, American film producer Search using Semantic MediaWiki (Results may include any of the above.) Category:Gordon (surname) More detail of some (Details from census and other records can help distinguish.) Notes and references See also *